bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
BanG Dream!
is a Japanese developed by Bushiroad. BanG Dream! has released music CD's, anime music videos, live concert videos, manga adaptions, games, card games, and an anime series. Bushiroad launched the project in January 2015. Poppin'Party was formed in February 2015. With the creation of the mobile game, four other bands were created namely Afterglow, Pastel*Palettes, Roselia, and Hello, Happy World! An all-girl band project, THE THIRD, was announced in January of 2018 , the band change the name as RAISE A SUILEN and became part of the second season of the anime, in the mobile game the band's members appeared on the stories occasionally An all-male band project, Argonavis, was announced in May of 2018. This project exists in a separate universe, and was announced to not going to have any interaction with the Girls Band Party universehttps://twitter.com/kidanit/status/995150781887074304. History :For the major events since the announcement of the BanG Dream! Project, see here. Anime BanG Dream! :More details: Episode List :For a list of Blu-ray released, see here. A group of high school girls, Toyama Kasumi, Ichigaya Arisa, Hanazono Tae, Ushigome Rimi, and Yamabuki Saaya, form a all-girl band called Poppin'Party in order to perform at the live house, SPACE. *The first season aired from January 21 to April 22, 2017 with 13 episodes *An OVA aired on August 19 and 20 and included on the first season's 7th Blu-ray Volume that was released on November 22, 2017.http://bang-dream.com/news/ova_tv/ *A second season was announced to air from January 2019, and a third season to air from January 2020. Pastel Life Pastel Life (ぱすてるらいふ) is a slice of life and music spin-off anime featuring one of the units in the franchise, Pastel*Palettes. It consists of 6 episodes which aired from May 17 to June 21, 2018. BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!☆PICO BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!☆PICO, also called BanG Dream! Garupa☆Pico ( ガルパ☆ピコ), is a mini-anime series featuring the girls from the mobile game Girls Band Party! which is slated to air starting July 5, 2018. Manga and Light Novels Manga * BanG_Dream!: Star Beat - It was illustrated and written by Ishida Aya and serialized in Monthly Bushiroad from January 8, 2015 to December 8, 2015. * BanG Dream! - It is illustrated and written by Kashiwabara Mami in collaboration with Nakamura Kou and serialized in Monthly Bushiroad from April 8, 2016. * Yonkoma Bandori! - It is illustrated and written by Shiroi Hakuto and serialized in Dengeki G's Comic from May 25, 2016 to November 2016. * BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! Roselia Stage - It is written by Pepako Dokuta and illustrated by Craft Egg and Bushiroad. It was serialized in Overlap. * RAiSe! The story of my music - It is written by Nakamura Kou and illustrated by Shihara Ryu. It started serialization in Monthly Bushiroad from January 8, 2019 to present. Light Novel * The first light novel is entitled "BanG Dream!". It is written by Nakamura Kou and illustrated by Hitowa. The novel was published on August 25, 2016 by ASCII Media Works. Games * A free rhythm game was developed by Craft Egg and released by Bushiroad for iOS and Android devices on March 16, 2017, called "BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!" (バンドリ！ ガールズバンドパーティ！ Bandori! Gāruzu Bando Pāti!). ** A Taiwanese version was released on October 10, 2017. ** A Korean version was released on February 6, 2018. ** An English was released on April 3, 2018 with initial launch in Singapore on March 29, 2018. ** A Chinese version was released on May 20, 2019. * The series has received multiple packs for the Bushiroad card game, Weiss Schwarz. The first pack was the BanG Dream! Trial Deck+ that was released on February 15, 2017. TV Bandori! TV Bandori! TV (バンドリ！TV) is a variety show with Aimi and Ozaki Yuka (CV of Toyama Asuka) as MCs. Starting from Bandori! TV Episode 22, Maeshima Ami has replaced Ozaki Yuka as MC.https://bang-dream.com/news/282 It airs every Thursday, 23:00 (JST) on TOKYO MX and every Thursday, 24:30 (JST) on Sun TV. The official YouTube channel updloads 2-part release (Wednesday and Thursday at 21:00 JST) ahead of the TV airing. Monthly Bushiroad TV with Starlight & BanG Dream! Monthly Bushiroad TV with Starlight & BanG Dream! (月刊ブシロードTV with スタァライト & BanG Dream!) to be continued Bansute! BanG Dream! STATION Bansute! BanG Dream! STATION (バンステ！ BanG Dream! STATION) tbc as well Radios Bandori! Poppin' Radio [https://hibiki-radio.jp/description/poppin-radio/detail Bandori! Poppin' Radio (バンドリ！ポッピンラジオ)] Roselia's RADIO SHOUT [https://hibiki-radio.jp/description/Roselia/detail Roselia's RADIO SHOUT! (RoseliaのRADIO SHOUT!)]'' - Hosted by Kudou Haruka and Sakuragawa Megu, quite often features the other Roselia seiyuu as well. Bandori! GARUPA Radio with Afterglow [https://hibiki-radio.jp/description/garupa/detail Bandori! GARUPA Radio with Afterglow ''(バンドリ！ガルパラジオwith Afterglow)]'' - Hosted by Misawa Sachika. Ended on September 27, 2019. Bandori! Girls Band Party! Presents Afterglow no Yuuyake STUDIO Hosted by Misawa Sachika and Kanemoto Hisako. RAISE A SUILEN's RADIO RIOT RAISE A SUILEN's RADIO RIOT - Hosted by Kurachi Reo & Tsumugi Risa Web HaroHapi CiRCLE Broadcast HaroHapi CiRCLE Broadcast ''(ハロハピCIRCLE放送局) is a monthly livestream at the official YouTube channel which often delivers BanG Dream!'s latest or upcoming information. It is hosted by Itou Miku and Toyota Moe. Bandori! TV LIVE tbc Discography :For Poppin'Party discography, see Poppin'Party Discography. :For Afterglow discography, see Afterglow Discography. :For Pastel*Palettes discography, see Pastel*Palettes Discography. :For Roselia discography, see Roselia Discography. :For Hello, Happy World! discography, see Hello, Happy World! Discography. :For RAISE A SUILEN discography, see RAISE A SUILEN Discography. :For Glitter*Green discography, see Glitter*Green Discography. :For ARGONAVIS discography, see Argonavis Discography. Logos BanG Dreaam! (Old) Logo.png BanG Dream! Logo.png BanG Dream Logo (ver2).svg BanG Dream! Cafe Logo.png BanG Dream! Cafe 2018 Logo.png BanG Dream! Pacific League Collab Logo.png bangdream_logo.png External Links Category:BanG Dream!